It Was All A Dream
by Lauren Lily Potter
Summary: When Ron and Hermione become husband and wife. They live a good life together. But, was it all real? Was it a dream or was it real? Findout the answer in "It Was All A Dream".


Romione

A Fanfiction By:

**Lauren Lily Potter**

**6/10/2012**

Author Note: I am open to constructive criticism. If you notice that something doesn't sound right or I got some of my facts wrong, please tell me. I want this to be as accurate as possible. Rated X for content.

I ran into the girls' bathroom and into a stall, crying. Moaning Myrtle showed up and was laughing her annoying little laugh. "So, what's he done this time?"

"Nothing." I said bitterly.

"Oh, it's obviously nothing. Hermione, you've told me everything. So why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I just don't want to tell you, Myrtle!'

"Please?"

"Fine." I sighed, "H-He got angry and started to yell at me… He called me awful names… I don't know what's gotten into him…"

"Oh, I know. It'll be better soon."

I heard footsteps, "He's coming. Shoo!"

"Hermione? Are you okay?" It was Harry, he was knocking on the stall door.

"I'm fine, Harry."

"No, you're not. Come on out of there."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please, Hermione?"

"NO!"

"Hermione, you're one of my best friends. Please come out of there."

"Okay." I unlocked the stall door and walked out.

"Now, tell me, are you okay?"

"No! Did you hear what he called me?"

"Yes. He's been out of it. But please forgive him?"

"I will. I just want him to apologize."

"He will. I promise."

"O-Okay." I wiped away my tears.

"Will you come back to the common room?"

I nodded. I didn't have anything to say.

"Come on." He took my hand and we walked back to the common room together. When we got back to the portrait Harry said, "Er… I forgot the password…"

I sighed and said, "Mercus Nocens."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

We walked in and I saw him on the couch. Staring blankly into the fire. I coughed and he looked up, "Hermione! I'm sorry!" He got up and hugged me, "I didn't mean any of it. I guess I just snapped."

I hugged back, "It's okay, Ron."

"No, it's not okay. I shouldn't have said any of it I don't even know why I did."

"Ronald! It's okay. I promise. I forgive you."

He let go of me, "Oh thank Godric! I was scared you were never going to talk to me again!"

"It's not possible for me to do that."

He laughed, "I guess not. But are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"So… What do you guys want to do tomorrow? It is a Hogsmeade visit after all…"

I had completely forgotten Harry was there. I shrugged, "I don't know. What do you want to do, Ron?" I looked towards him. He was now sitting on the couch and I sat down next to him.

He shrugged, "Really don't care."

I wished he had said, "Really don't care, long as I'm with you." But I knew he was never going to say that. "Hm…"

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. 'Night guys." And with that Harry went upstairs. Leaving Ron and I alone.

"So…" Ron said.

"So…"

"Erm… Hermione?"

"Yeah, Ronald?" My heart was racing. It was our final year at Hogwarts and we had three more days left. I was scared that we wouldn't see each other again.

"C-Can I tell I something?"

"Of course."

"I-I love you…"

"W-What?"

"I love you…" He whispered it this time.

"Y-You do…?"

"Yeah…"

"I love you, too… I have for a long time…"

"Oh. My. Godric."

"W-What?"

"It all makes sense now…"

"It took you _that_ long?"

"Yeah. I guess when you're in love you're kind of oblivious to the little things that makes it obvious they love you…"

"Little things?"

"Oh… Yeah… Forgot 'bout that one…"

"Obviously." I smiled.

"It feels good to get that off my chest."

"Yeah…"

"C-Can I try something?"

"What?"

"Just tell me if you don't want me to yet, alright?"

"Alright."

He leaned in close and slowly pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, smiling a bit. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was as if everything was right in the world. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, "That was great."

I nodded, "Agreed."

"You're a better kisser than Lavender."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome. Lavender just kind of eats your face…"

I started to laugh, "It looked like you guys would eat each other's face!"

Ron started to laugh, too, "Felt like it, too!"

I started to stop laughing and sighed, "We should get some sleep. Good night, Ron." I got up and kissed him on the cheek before walking up the stairs.

"G'night, Hermione!" He called after me.

I laid down in my bed and fell asleep happy for the first time in a long time.

I woke up and went down to the common room. Ron was already sitting on the couch. I snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder then ducked down when he turned around. He turned back and I tapped his other shoulder and ducked down. He didn't turn around, "Hermione. I know it's you."

I got up and kissed him on the cheek, "How did you sleep?" I walked around the couch and sat next to him.

"Okay. Better than I have been." He said, smiling and playing with my hair. "How did you sleep?"

"Happily. Way better than I ever have." I smiled and sat closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Good. What do you want to do in Hogsmeade today?"

"I've no idea."

"Well, it's our last _school_ Hogsmeade visit. That should make it a bit easier, right?"

"Since when have we planned what we are going to do in Hogsmeade?"

"Never."

"Exactly. So let's just go and do whatever we want."

"Okay."

"My Godric, Ron! Not like that!" I saw a little gleam in his eyes and his little mischievous smirk.

"I never said anything!"

"Your body language says it all."

"Well, we can do that when we're married." He pecked my lips quickly and stood up and held his hand out to help me up. I held his hand and hopped up. "Ready?"

"Yes!" I held onto his hand and entwined our fingers.

"It's really nice out today." Ron noted as we walked outside.

"Yeah, it is. Are we going to get married?"

"I hope so. I can't imagine myself with anybody else."

"Neither can I. When do you want to get married?"

"How about _after _we get jobs?"

"That sounds good. You'll probably be an Auror."

"And you'll probably be Minister."

"I don't know. The job seems too demanding…"

"Hermione, you would be a great Minister."

"Well, I won't just _get_ the job. So we'll get married after _you_ get a job."

"Alright. Two days and we'll be out of Hogwarts. Can you believe it?"

"No. Not really. This is our home. Hey, maybe I can be a professor?"

"No. Then I won't get to see you until the holidays!"

"Sorry… Just a thought."

"It's okay. But you have to remember the professors here don't have spouses."

"True." I nodded in agreement.

"Ugh. I wish it didn't take so long to walk the path."

"Well, I think we're out of the Hogwarts bounds so we should be able to apparate."

"Good idea." And with that he apparated us into the Hogsmeade village.

"Ronald. Don't do that without telling me first!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Where to first?"

"How about Honeydukes?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Well, let's go!" I started walking to the candy shop with Ron following behind me.

"So, what are we going to get?" Ron asked as we entered the shop.

"I've no idea…"

We were back in the common room after a long day in Hogsmeade eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "So, 'Mione, tomorrow is our last full day at Hogwarts, what do you want to do?" Ron grabbed a handful of beans.

"Don't eat all of those at once! You'll throw up!" I grabbed a few of them out of his hand.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because, that one is a vomit. That's an earwax. This one here is a rotten egg. And the green with the speckles is a booger. Oh, and that black right there is black pepper. The one in your hand there is dirt and the one next to it earthworm. And that right at your fingertip is sausage." I said, pointing them all out with my free hand. "So, you see. Eat all of those at once you're going to vomit."

Ron smiled, "Thanks, 'Mione." He held up a brown and white one, 'What's this?"

"Marshmallow. Those are my favourites."

"Well, you can have it then." He held it up to my face.

"No, you eat it." I pushed it away.

"How about we spilt it?"

"And how is that possible?"

"Like this." And with that he opened his mouth and popped in. He then pulled me close and kissed me. The bean fell between our lips and we split it in two. I pulled away and swallowed my piece.

"That was interesting… Now, why don't I just have a kiss?" I smiled and pulled him close.

"Okay." He gently pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, moaning softly. He deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, inspecting every corner. He did the same. His hands found my hips and he pulled my closer, my chest pressed against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, now moaning louder than I had intended. He smiled and broke the kiss. "Being a little loud are we?" I nodded, looking into his beautiful eyes. "Why don't we move this to my bed? So we don't get interrupted. All the boys are out and we can lock the door."

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"Oh, Godric, no! I just don't want any gossip going around."

"Oh, thank Godric. I guess we could go up there."

"Alright, let's go then." He smiled and picked me up, taking me up to his bedroom.

"You didn't have to pick me up."

"But I wanted to. Go on, sit on the bed. It's not diseased."

I stuck out my tongue and sat on the bed. "Wait." I pointed my wand at the door, "_Colloportus._"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Just in case. Can't have Seamus walking in on us now, do we?"

"Guess not." He sat on the other side of the bed and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me onto the bed in a lying position. "Now. Can I resume our kiss?"

"Of course." I smiled and he leaned down and slowly kissed me. I kissed back, moaning softly and slipping my tongue into his mouth. I let our tongues meet and "wrestle". I began to moan loudly and broke the kiss to move my mouth down to his neck.

I started to kiss down his neck and I stopped at a point to leave a hickey when Ron said, "Hermione… Keep doing that…" I nodded and continued to kiss down neck, I reached his collar and unbuttoned his shirt a bit to reach his collarbone. I got to his collarbone and nipped at his skin, teasingly. "'Mione… No teasing…" I shook my head, disapprovingly and continued to kiss along his collarbone. I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, kissing and licking along his chest. I moved my mouth to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. While I was doing so, he started to kiss along my neck. I moaned loudly and pulled away from his ear to lean my head for better access. He smiled against my skin and sucked on it, leaving rather large hickey. I moaned even louder as he continued to kiss down my neck, he reached my collarbone and tugged my shirt off my shoulder. He kissed along my collarbone and down my shoulder. I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off so he could continue kissing me. He kissed the rest of the way down my arm and put his hands on my stomach. I shivered at his touch and pulled off his shirt. He started to massage up my stomach to my chest. He stopped right under my bra line and asked, "Can I?"

I whispered back, "I'm all yours." He reached around my back and unclasped my bra, throwing it to the floor. He then started to massage my breasts. I shiver at his touch and ran my hands across his back, kissing his lips passionately. I moaned and mumbled against his lips, "I like this."

"I like this, too." He then continued to kiss me heatedly, massaging my breast faster. I moaned and shivered at his touched. I started to play with his jeans, "Hermione, no teasing." I sighed and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and throwing them to the floor. "Good." I laughed and kissed down his chest, massaging his thighs, while he massaged my breasts. "Can I try something?" I nodded and pulled up from where I was kissing him at his underwear line. "Just lie down and don't move."

"O-okay." I laid down on the bed and put my hands behind my head, closing my eyes. "I'm ready." I whispered. He then pressed his lips against my breast and kissed along the outer edge of it. He started to bite my nipple, pulling and tugging a bit. It felt really good. I moaned out, "The other one." He smiled against my breast and moved his lips to my other breast and kissed the outer edge before moving to my nipple and pulling and tugging a bit. I moaned and whispered, "Got anything else?" He nodded and smiled against my breast. He started to lick my breasts and pulled off my skirt. He continued to lick my breasts while he took off my underwear and threw them to the floor. He moved his lips down to my stomach and kissed along it, nipping at it a bit. I didn't care if he teased. He took his finger and entered me slowly. I moaned at the sensation and said, "More…" He smiled against my stomach and inserted his other finger, slowly moving in and out of my clit. I groaned in pleasure and whispered, "Faster…" He obliged and, using a scissor like motion, he went faster. It felt amazing. "Ronald…"

He continued to kiss my stomach and said against it, "Yeah, 'Mione…?"

"Faster…"

"Aren't you demanding?" He smiled and went faster, starting to kiss my breasts again. He nibbled on my nipple for a while, still going in and out of my clit with his fingers, going as fast as he possibly good. I moaned and threw my head in pleasure. "Hermione? Can I go further?"

"Godric, yes!" He laughed and slowly pushed his fingers further into me. He started to nibble on my other nipple and pushed further in, moving his fingers in ways I can't even describe. I had never felt so good before. "Ron, I'm getting close." I could feel my walls tightening around his fingers. I moaned louder and groaned in pleasure. I threw my head back, arching my back. Ron continued to nibble on my nipples and, for lack of a better word, thrust his fingers inside of me. I moaned his name and said, "Can we stop now?" He nodded and slowly pulled his fingers out of my clit. He continued to nibble on nipples, though. And now with his hands free, he massaged my breasts at the same time. I played with his underwear and pulled them off. I could feel him shiver as cold air hit him. I broke away from the grip of his mouth and hands and kissed down his chest. I reached his underwear line and continued kissing, I kissed down to his thigh and then went back up. I moved my lips to his neck and kissed it, nipping at it. I massaged his penis and started to tug on the skin of his neck. I sucked and left another hickey, continuing to massage his penis.

"Hermione, that feels really good…" I smiled against his neck and kissed down to his underwear line and let my mouth take the place of my hand. Licking his penis and massaging his thighs. I kissed along his penis and continued to massage his thighs. I tugged and pulled a bit on his skin, getting a few moans and groans of pleasure. I moved the kissing back up to his chest and started to massage his penis again. "Why'd you stop kissing?" I sighed and moved my lips down to his penis again, massaging his thighs. I tugged and pulled a bit more. I started licking and kissing when he started to massage my breasts again. I moaned and continued to kiss his penis. About ten minutes later I stopped and sat up.

"Ron, can we stop for the night? I'm starting to get tired." I bit my lip and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course. Whatever you want. I didn't know you could do things like that."

"Well, I guess I can. And I didn't know _you_ could do things like that."

He shrugged, "I guess I can." He kissed my cheek and flopped to the other side of the bed. He pulled the curtains closed and pulled up the covers. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him so I could feel his body heat. "Good night, Hermione." He kissed the top of my head and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Ron." I smiled and kissed his cheek before drifting to sleep.

I was woken abruptly by a loud bang at the door and Ron whispered into my ear, "Hermione, get under the bed." I nodded and silently flew off the bed and under it.

It was dirty under there and it had a lot of dirty socks. I saw my clothing and whispered, "_Accio clothing_." My clothing came flying towards me and I grabbed them, holding them close to my chest. I saw Ron's curtains fly open and the patter of footsteps.

Then I heard a voice. Not from a boy, from a woman, "Mr. Weasley. Why was the door sealed shut?'

"I have no idea, Professor."

"Well, Mr. Weasley. If there is anybody else in this room with you that should not be. I will know." Her feet got closer to the edge of bed, "_Homenum Revelio_." I held my breath, she knew. "There is somebody else in here. Who is it, Mr. Weasley?"

He mumbled, "Hermione…"

"Who?"

"Hermione."

"Oh… And why on earth is she in here, Mr. Weasley?"

"We were talking and she fell asleep. And since I can't go to the girls' dorm, I just let her sleep."

"Where is she now, Mr. Weasley?"

I had started to put my clothing on as soon as she started talking. I was going slowly so there was noise and I had finished putting on my skirt when Ron said, "Under the bed."

McGonagall's face slowly moved down to look under the bed, "Ah, Ms. Granger."

"Hello, Professor." I said, trying not to look angry.

"Please come out of there, right this instant."

I sighed and slid out from under the bed and stood up. All the boys started snickering. I was lucky the light was low or else Ron and mine's hickies would have been visible. "What? Never seen a girl before?"

"Ms. Granger, there is no need for that. I will deal with you two in the morning. Now go to bed, all of you."

I quickly ran out of the room and headed up to my dorm. When I walked in all the girls were up. "What happened? All that racket woke us up." Lavender said as I walked over to my bed and started to put my nightgown on.

"I was in Ron's room and the door was sealed shut. McGonagall busted us."

"Oh… What were you doing in Ron's room?" Parvati butted in.

"None of your business."

"Okay. Okay. Good night, Hermione." And with that the girls went back to sleep.

I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Ron. That was the best thing I had ever experienced. And I was pretty sure it was only going to get better. I was also thinking about what McGonagall knows and what she'll find out. Any way it went, the outcome was not good.

The sun started to rise and I was still awake. I got up and grabbed my clothing for the day and some muggle make-up and headed out to the bathroom. When I got there, no one was there. I sighed in relief and went into a stall to change. When I came out, Moaning Myrtle was there, "That's rather large hickey you've got there. Who gave it to you."

"Ron." I answered simply and went over to the sink to look at it. She was right, it was larger than I thought.

"Oh… I suppose you two are going out now?"

"That would be correct." I started to apply a flesh colored make-up to the hickey.

"So, how'd it happen?" She smiled and sat on a sink, or well hovered above a sink.

"It was the night he yelled at me. We were alone in the common room and he told me he loved me. And obviously I told him I loved him, too. We kissed and that was that."

I finished applying the make-up and went to leave when she said, "You two are adorable together!"

"Thank you." And with that I left the bathroom and headed back to the common room.

When I got there, Ron was on the couch, reading a book. He looked up and smiled, "Where were you?"

"The bathroom. And why are you reading voluntarily?"

"I don't know. I guess you're rubbing off on me." He threw the book on the floor and walked over to where I was standing. "We should probably go to McGonagall's office. I don't want her to come and find us and embarrass us even more."

"Okay, are you going to do anything to your hickies?" I said as we walked out of the common room and headed to McGonagall's office.

"No. I'll be fine. You just had to give me two, didn't you?" He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay." We continued walking and ran into McGonagall.

"Just the two I wanted to see. My office, now." She ushered us to her office and when we got there closed the door behind her and sat down at her desk. Ron and I sat down in the chairs across from her desk. "I know you two were not talking in that bed last night. Mr. Weasley was practically naked."

I looked down at my hands, trying not to smirk. "Okay, we weren't talking. We were doing something else…" Ron said, blushing up to his ears.

"So I thought. Ms. Granger, why did you seal the door?" I looked up. "I know it was you. Mr. Weasley can barely perform the simplest of charms."

"I sealed the door because I didn't want us to be interrupted…"

"And were you fully dressed?"

I shook my head, looking down at my hands again. "No, ma'am."

"My, my. What has happened to you two?" She sighed, "Don't do it again. Detention, tonight at midnight. Be there."

"Okay."

"You two may go now."

And with that we rushed out of her office and down to the Great Hall. Harry was sitting next Ginny. I sat next to her and Ron sat next Harry. "I heard about last night." Ginny said.

"Oh… Going around the school is it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh well. I'll be leaving tomorrow and it won't matter anymore."

"Ron has two hickies… You give them to him?"

"Yeah…" I nodded and bit lip.

"I see. You really like him, don't you?"

"Like him? I don't like him. I love him."

"Oh, do you now? You've only been dating like a day and a half."

"Yeah, but we've loved each other for a long time. It started when we first met."

"Oh. Love at first sight?"

"Yeah, it was…"

"I see."

"Hermione, Ron over here is recounting the events in his bed. Are they true?" Harry asked, in a hushed tone.

"What has he told you?" Harry told me everything he knew and surprisingly enough the facts were all straight. "Yeah, it's true."

Harry then turned back to Ron and said, "Nice, mate."

"I'm not a play toy, you know. You don't have to tell him what we did."

"Sorry, 'Mione." Ron said, looking down.

"Yeah, sorry, Hermione." Harry said.

"It's okay. Ron and I have detention at midnight. So, what are we going to do today?"

"Harry and I are going to have a picnic at the Quidditch Pitch."

"So, Ron what are we doing today?"

"How about we go down to the Lake? Swim a little?"

"I'd like that."

We finished eating our breakfast and went our separate ways. Ginny and Harry to the Quidditch Pitch. Ron and I to the Lake. We sat down at the Lake and I laid down, Ron next to me. He pointed up at cloud and said, "That looks like a man screaming."

" 'A screaming man'?" I shook my head, "No it looks like a laughing a woman. I has to be happy."

"Okay. Look there's a bunny." He pointed to another cloud, smiling.

"Good. There's a flower." I pointed to a cloud near the bunny.

"Mmm… It's nice and peaceful out here."

"Yeah, it is…" I slid my head into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. He took his finger and traced the seam of my shirt. He moved his finger to bra covered breast and traced circles on it. I moaned, "Ronald, you know how to make me happy without taking off all my clothes…"

"Oh, you like that, do you?" I nodded and he pressed down a bit harder, continuing to trace circles on my breast. I moaned and arched my back a bit. He pressed down harder and traced smaller and faster circles on my breast.

"Ronald… The first years are going to see us…"

"Do you want me to stop?" He started to slow down. I shook my head and he increased the speed.

"Do the other one…" He moved his finger to my other breast and traced small and fast circles on my it. I moaned and let him increase the pressure. "Godric, Ron… I like this…" He laughed and continued to trace circles on my breast. After five minutes I said, "Can I try something?" He nodded and I moved my lips up to his face. I kissed along his jaw line and moved my had down to his crotch. I traced circles around his penis, kissing up to his cheekbone. He moaned and his back arched ever slightly, giving me better access to his crotch. I traced smaller and faster circles on his penis, increasing the pressure slightly. I moved my lips up to his ear and whispered in his ear. "Let's go skinny dipping." And I nibbled on his earlobe.

"Okay." He sat up and pulled me with him. I took my handoff his crotch and unattached my lips from his ear. He took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off, leaving him in his underwear. "I'll take them off in the water."

I nodded and took off my shirt and my pants. Leaving me in my bra and underwear. I got up and pulled him with me. "Well, let's go."

And with that I ran to the Lake. I jumped in the water and swam for a while before resurfacing. Ron was right behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek and started playing with my underwear, "Ready to get naked?"

"Only if you are."

"I've been ready."

"Okay." I slid off my underwear and took off my bra. I left them floating in the water and Ron took off his underwear, leaving them floating in the water. "Okay, now that we're both naked, what do you want to do?"

"We could have sex…"

"No! I'm not having sex until I'm married."

"Well then, will you marry me?"

"No. I'm too young. Maybe in three years."

"Okay. I can't wait."

I dived under the water and went as deep as I possibly could. Ron had followed behind and he grabbed my leg and pulled me up from the water. "Hey!"

"Hey! You can't get rid of me that easily." He kissed me heatedly and pulled me closer to him, my breasts against his chest. His penis against my thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, moaning softly. His tongue slipped into my mouth, inspecting my mouth. I let my tongue find his and "wrestle". I pulled back for air and rested my head on his shoulder. He nipped at my collarbone and massaged my hips. I shivered at his touch and reached my hand down to his thigh, massaging it slowly. "Hermione…"

"Yes, Ronald…?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's get out before McGonagall sees."

"Agreed." He grabbed our undergarments and swam back over to me.

"Thank you." I took my underwear and bra and slid them back on. I couldn't get my bra to clasp so I said, "Ron? Will you clasp it, please?"

"Sure." He went to my back and clasped my bra. He kissed my back and said, "There you go."

We got dressed and go to shore we went back to innocently making shapes out of the cloud while waiting for our clothes to dry.

The clock struck midnight and we sat down in chairs I McGonagall's detention. It was only Ron and I and we had to sit at separate tables. We couldn't talk or communicate in any form. So I got out my sketchbook and started to sketch. I used to draw when I was younger, but I stopped when I got to Hogwarts. I created a detailed sketch of Ron and I down by the Lake, cloud watching. When McGonagall came over to see what I was doing she told me that I was talented artist and that I should consider it as a career choice.

I told that her I couldn't possibly do that because it's only a hobby. Ron and I exchanged looks and McGonagall told us to look back down. I continued to draw in my sketchbook. All of the sketches were of Ron and I at various moments in time. When it was one 'o' clock she told us we could and we both rushed out of there and into the corridor. "Are you all packed for the return trip?" Ron asked me as we walked slowly down the corridor.

"Yes. I packed after lunch."

"Good. I am, too. What were you drawing over there?"

"Just little sketches. Nothing special."

"Oh come on. Show me."

"No."

"Alright." Suddenly his hand gripped my sketchbook and flipped through it. Stopping to take in every drawing. "Wow, Hermione. These are great."

I felt my face get hotter, "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Of course. Just wear your nightgown."

"I will."

We got back to the common room and Ron said, "Mercus Nocens." The portrait swung open and we entered. "What does 'Mercus Nocens' mean, 'Mione?"

"Mercus Nocens? It means 'Reward is Guilty."

"What does that mean?"

"I've no idea. It sounds like a Latin proverb." I sighed and we upstairs. I went to my dorm and got my nightgown before going to Ron's dorm. We walked up and I stood on Ron's bed.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Getting dressed, close the curtains." I hissed back. He sat crossed legged on the bed and closed the curtains. He watched as I took off my clothing and bra and changed into y nightgown. He then changed into some pyjama shorts and a T-shirt before crawling into the bed next to me. "'Night, Ron." I whispered.

"'Night, Hermione." Ron whispered back and we drifted to sleep.

I woke up before Ron and went to my dorm to gather my things and head out. I went down to the entrance hall and waited for Ron.. He came down and stood next to me, "Ready?"

"Ready. I'm going to miss this place."

We walked out of the castle and I turned back to look at it one last time on the bridge. Ron stood next to me, his arm around my shoulder. "I'm going to miss this place, too." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Let's go." We walked to the platform and found an empty compartment. A few minutes later the train left Hogsmeade station and we left Hogwarts for our last time.

When we reached King's Cross, the entire Weasley family was there and so were my parents. I exchanged hugs with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and dragged Ron over to my parents. "This must be Ron." My mother said, smiling. I felt my face get hot and looked down at my feet. "We've heard so much about you."

"Oh, you have?" Ron said.

"Oh, yes. Hermione constantly talks about you at home."

"Mum! You're embarrassing me!" I said, looking up.

"It's okay, Hermione. I think it's cute." Ron said, kissing my cheek. "I was wondering if Hermione could stay at the Burrow for a while. You know until we get jobs and a house. And get married."

"Of course." My father said. "Just don't hurt her."

"Of course not. I would never dream of it." Ron said and he shook hands with my dad and we walked back over to the Weasleys. "Good news, Mum. Hermione can stay with us!"

"Oh, that's wonderful, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said, and she gave us both a hug.

"And Harry can stay with us, right, Mum?" Ginny came over, with Harry by her side.

"Of course! Oh, tonight we're having a party! Everybody's going to be there!"

We were at the Burrow and it was a party. Everybody was there. Even Lupin and Tonks' baby. He was adorable. He his name was Teddy. It was really fun and, as usual, Ron ate until he almost threw up. It was a joyous event. Fred grabbed me and pulled me into the kitchen. "Fred, what do you want?"

"I heard you and Ron were having some fun in the bedroom a few days ago."

"Ginny told you, didn't she?"

"You would be correct."

"She always tells you two everything."

" 'You two'?"

"You and George."

"Oh… Yeah, she does."

"She is a little spy. You can't keep anything from her."

"Maybe I can keep this from her." He leaned in and kissed me, full on the lips. I pulled back and slapped his face. I ran out of the kitchen and outside. "Ow! Hermione! Wait!" He said, following me.

I didn't turn back, "No! You arse! You just kissed your brother's girlfriend!"

"What's going out here?" Ron came running out of the house and ran over to me.

"Fred just kissed me!"

"Did you kiss back?"

"No! Why the hell do that?"

"I've no idea." He turned to Fred, "You! Why the hell did you kiss her?"

"I-I love her, too…"

"No! You don't love her! Because if you did, you would have let her go! You wouldn't have kissed her!"

"Look, I'm sorry!"

"No, you're not sorry! Fred, you are such an arse! I don't think I could ever trust you again!"

I had already turned around and Ron punched Fred. "Ron! No! Violence is not always the answer!"

"He kissed you, Hermione!"

"But you don't have to hurt him!"

"I will, if that's what it takes!" He ignored me and continued to punch Fred.

The fight went on for twenty minutes until Fred started crying for help. That's when Mrs. Weasley came running out of the house, everybody following behind her. "Boys! Ron you get off of him right this second!" Ron obediently got off of Fred and stood back up, spitting on the ground. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I was hitting him!"

"Why?"

"He kissed Hermione!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at me, "Did he?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Mrs. Weasley picked Fred up by the collar and said, "Fred! I will deal with you in a second! Go inside and wash yourself up!" Fred ran inside after she let go of his collar. "Now, Ron. I understand you're angry, but you didn't have to beat him up."

"What else was I supposed to do? Say, 'Oh, it's okay. You can just kiss all over my girlfriend!'?"

"No! But there are better ways to deal with these problems. Now you two go back inside and talk. It'll be good for you two."

Ron and I rushed into the house and went up to his bedroom. Ron punched a wall and started pacing. I sat down on his bed and watched him. "Why the hell did he do that?"

"I don't know." I said calmly.

"I mean he knows better!"

"He does."

"You swear you didn't kiss back?"

"I swear."

"What did you do?"

"I yelled at him and slapped his face. After I pulled back of course. I didn't kiss him!"

"I believe you. I know you wouldn't lie." He continued pacing around the room.

"Ron, will you please sit down? You're making me nervous."

"Sorry." He sat down next to me. "Do you love me?'

"Of course I love you. What made you think I didn't?" I said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, I'll always love you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He sighed and laid down on the bed.

"We should get some sleep."

"Agreed."

I got up and got my nightgown on while Ron put his pyjama pants on. He didn't wear a shirt this time. I turned off the light and climbed into the bed. Ron laid down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Good night, Ron."

"Good night, Hermione."

I smiled and drifted to sleep, happy that he had finally calmed down.

It was New Year's Eve and we were at a party at the Burrow. Ron and I hadn't had Firewhiskey yet because we were trying to wait for the clock to strike twelve so we could have our first drink of the New Year to be Firewhiskey. Ron pulled me into the sitting room five minutes before midnight and he got down on one knee, pulling out a small black box. "Hermione. I love you. I've loved ever since I first set eyes on you. You told me the day before we left Hogwarts that we could get married three years from then. It's been three years. It's been three wonderful years. So, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

The clock struck midnight just as he said "me". "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I hugged him and he lost his balance, falling backwards.

We started laughing, "Here you go." He flipped open the box and took my left hand in his, sliding a gold ring, with a small sparkling diamond accented with smaller diamonds around the sides onto my ring finger.

I gasped in admiration, "Ronald, it's beautiful."

He smiled, "I picked it out myself. But I didn't have enough money so I had to borrow some from Harry…"

"I don't care! We're getting married!" Everybody around us clapped.

"Now, let's go get that Firewhiskey." Ron said, smiling.

"Where's your veil?" Ginny squeaked, scrambling around the room.

"Ginny, it's right there!" I pointed to the corner of the room where my veil was sitting in a chair.

"Oh thank Godric!" She grabbed it and placed it on top of my head. "There you go."

I was wearing a strapless white mermaid wedding dress. It had silver beading accenting the top of the dress. My bouquet was yellow tulips with a silver ribbon tied around the center. All of the bridesmaids were wearing short yellow dresses with a bow belt. "Thank you, Ginny. You should probably get to your place!" Ginny was maid of honour. Luna, Fleur, Parvati, and Tonks were my other bridesmaids. Ron's best man was Harry. The ring bearer was Teddy.

My father took my arm and took my out to the corridor were we stood, waiting. "I'm so proud." The wedding took place outside, but we had to wait inside. We were walking down the aisle and I saw Ron at the end. I smiled at him and walked with my father up to the alter. After the usual ceremonies, the priest had us come forward and present our vows.

After our vows the priest did the usual, "In sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Until death do you part?"

"I do."

For us and then we exchanged rings. And finally he said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Ron lifted my veil and leaned in, kissing me gently. Everybody applauded and then we walked over to the field to take pictures. We took a big picture with the wedding party and then we had dozens of pictures taken of just me and Ron. Finally, after half an hour, we went to the reception. Ron and I had our first dance to the song "Fur Elise". We were doing a waltz and, naturally, we talked while dancing. "Hermione, you look really beautiful today."

"I know." I laughed a bit. "And you look very handsome today."

"Thank you. I try my best."

"You don't have to try, you're always handsome to me."

"Well, that's wonderful. You're dad's coming." And my dad came over and took over the dance.

"Congratulations, Hermione. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, dad."

"You look very pretty by the way."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The song ended and I went back over to Ron and sat down next to him.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hello. How are you today?"

"Probably the happiest man on the earth."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm married to you, of course!"

I laughed, "I'm hungry."

"I am, too. I'll go get us something to eat." Ron got up and went to get us food.

Draco came up to me and smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

"Draco. What are you doing here?"

"I was invited. What are you doing here?"

"It's my wedding. Who invited you?"

"Your mother-in-law."

"Oh…"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Then he smiled and walked off.

Ron came back, carrying a plate full of food and a glass of Firewhiskey, "Why was he talking to you?"

"He just told me congratulations. Did you get any food for me?"

"I got the plate for both of us. We can share." He smiled and sat down. "But the Firewhiskey is all mine."

"Not fair!" I stuck my tongue out and took the glass from him, taking a drink. "It's mine now." I took out my fork and started to eat some of the chicken on the plate.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me."

"I do love you, but you took my Firewhiskey!"

I sighed and said, "_Accio Firewhiskey._" I grabbed the glass and handed it to him, "Happy?"

"Yes, love, I am." He took a drink and started to eat some of the chicken.

"So, where are we going for the honeymoon?"

"Hawaii. It seemed like a nice place." Ron said, eating some mashed potatoes.

"Hmm… That'll be fun." I said, taking a bite of green beans.

"Here comes my mum."

"Oh, Hermione, Ronald. I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations! You'll be together forever!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you, Mum."

"Thank you."

And she walked away. "Would you like dance?" Ron asked, finishing off the plate.

"Sure."

"That doesn't sound very enthusiastic."

"Just give me a second."

"Fine."

I ducked down under the table and took off my heels. "Okay, now we can dance. Those shoes are killer."

"Ah… Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. We danced a slow dance. My arms around his neck, his arms around my waist. "Well, this nice."

I smiled, "Yes. It is."

"So, what do you want to do tonight?

"I don't know. Depends on what happens."

"I guess so. We could you know. Since we're finally married."

"I don't know."

"Okay…"

"I'm sorry.'

"There's no need to apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"Oh…" The song ended and we sat back down.

They started the speeches. Mrs. Weasley went first, "Ron and Hermione. Where do I start with those two? They used to fight all the time! I mean, in the summer you'd hear yelling and it would be Ron and Hermione fighting about Scabbers and Crookshanks! But they had their good times, too. Like when they finished degnoming the garden. They would sit outside for hours and watch the clouds. I knew they were probably going to end up together. It was quite obvious that fancied each other. I mean, they constantly flirted! Of course, Harry over there would interrupt their good moments! But, he didn't know! I think that's all I can say!" And Mrs. Weasley left the stage. I was smiling and crying.

Harry was next. He walked onto the stage and started, "Those two. That's how I would refer to them. They would constantly fight. I remember when Ron and Lavender were dating, if that's what you called it. Hermione was so angry! She just kept crying. During that time, I learned about Hermione. I comforted her and now we're loser. But Ron, he was so oblivious! All he did was snog Lavender. I was sure they would work it out. Ron and Hermione. They've had their share of fights. The night they started dating, they got in a huge fight. I don't even remember what had happened. In our third year, they would fight every day. I think it got to the point where they didn't talk to each other. But now they're happily and what more can I say than 'congratulations'?" And Harry left the stage. I was leaning on Ron's shoulder, crying.

"You okay, 'Mione?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, wiping away my tears.

The speeches went on forever, but I wasn't really listening. Ron whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I whispered back, "I love you, too."

"And now it's time to toss the bouquet!" Harry said. "All of the single ladies come out to the dance floor. Ginny! Sit down!" Apparently Ginny had stood up. "Come on, Hermione!" I got up and went to the stage, I stood my back facing the audience. I tossed the bouquet and turned around. "Luna Lovegood caught the bouquet!" Harry said.

I went back to Ron ad sat down. "We'll be doing cake in a few minutes." And sure enough, in three minutes we were called over to the table where the cake was. We each took a piece of cake. Instead of taking a piece and giving it to the other, we took a bite of each other's piece and smashed the rest onto each other's face. I smiled and licked my lips off. I grabbed a napkin and wiped off the rest of my face. Ron did the same. "Well, that was fun. Now I'm actually going to eat a piece." I took another piece and walked with Ron back to the table. I sat down and we both started to eat the piece of cake. "Why didn't you get your own piece?"

"Because I know you'll share. I love you."

"I love you, too." I said, taking another bite of the cake. "Did your mum make this?"

"Yeah, she did. It's good, isn't it?" Ron asked, taking another bite.

I nodded, "It's delicious." I said, as I took the last bite.

The night ended and we all went separate ways. Ron and I apparated to Hawaii. "It's nice here." I noted as we walked into the beachside hotel. I sat down in a chair while Ron checked in.

He came back over and said, "Ready?"

"Ready." I said as I stood up. We took an elevator up to our room and when we got there I could help but stare in awe. It was a large room with a king sized bed in the against one wall. It had a desk and a few chairs. A television sat on one wall with a couch facing it. I laid face down on the bed. "I'm so tired…" I said into the mattress.

"Gosh, Hermione. I didn't think it was that busy." Ron said and he sat down next to me, rubbing my back.

"It was fine, it's just been a long day…" I said, sitting up on the bed.

"I know…" He said laying down on the bed and pulling me close to him. "But we're for the week. Alone together. Just you and I. No interruptions."

"I know…" I said, sliding closer to him.

"Do you want to do something or sleep?"

"I kind of want to do something…"

"How about a walk on the beach?"

"That sounds nice."

"Then get dressed and let's go!"

I laughed and shuffled through my trunk, looking for my sundress. I found it and my swim suit. I put my swim suit on and then the sundress overtop of it. "I'm ready." I called from the suite. Ron was outside on the balcony.

"Good. Shall we go?" Ron asked, coming back in from the balcony.

"Yes. We shall." I smiled and took his hand, entwining our fingers. We took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out to the beach. The night was cool and breezy, making my dress blow out behind me. We walked down to the edge of the water and walked parallel to the water. Our feet in the water. "It's nice out here." I said, listening to the distant waves crash.

"It is. It's better being with you." Ron said, kissing my cheek.

"Ronald…"

"Yes?"

"You're really sweet, you know."

"I have my moments." He said, smirking.

"I know."

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know." I said, shrugging.

"We could go swimming. Maybe we could do some hula dancing. Have lunch on the beach. See a show."

"That sounds nice. Can we go shopping?"

"Shopping?" Ron asked, making a disgusted face.

"Oh come on! You can spend one day with me, shopping. It'll be fun." I said, smiling.

"Fun? Shopping is never fun."

"Yes it is. You can help me try things on. And tell me if you like what I buy…"

"Okay!" His face brightened.

Works every time, I thought. "Good. Now what do you want to do when we get back to the room?"

"Sleep. That sounds nice."

"That does sound nice." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "We should probably head back now."

"Alright." We turned around and walked back to the hotel. We took the elevator up to the suite and laid down on the bed. "Are you going to sleep in that?"

"No. Will you hand me my nightgown?"

"Sure." Ron said and he tossed me my nightgown.

"I said _hand,_ not toss." I noted as I took off my sundress and bikini, changing into my nightgown.

"Are you going to where underwear tonight?"

"No…"

"Wow, Hermione. I'm surprised." Ron said, climbing into the bed next to me.

"I don't care. It's just me and you. Did you put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door?"

"Yeah, I did." Ron said, pulling me closer and putting my leg on his thigh. I wrapped my leg around his and stared into his eyes. "Hermione, do you want to do it tonight?"

"No, let's do it tomorrow night…"

"Okay. I'm fine with that."

"I know you've been wanting to do it for a long time now…"

"Yeah…"

"Mmm…" I closed my eyes. "Good night, Ron."

"'Night, 'Mione." Ron said, kissing my forehead. And I drifted to sleep, my leg still wrapped around Ron's thigh.

"'Mione, wake up. Breakfast's here." Ron whispered into my ear.

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled, swiping blindly at the air.

Ron laughed, "'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione. Do I have to tickle you?" Then without waiting for a response he attacked my side.

I started to laugh and kick spastically. "I'm up, I'm up!"

Ron smiled, "Good." He kissed my cheek. "Breakfast's here."

I sat up in the bed and saw a large platter of food, "It looks delicious."

"Dig in." Ron said, taking a bite of an omelet.

We finished breakfast and got dressed. "Hula dancing, shopping, or swimming first?" I asked Ron.

"How about shopping first? Get it over with."

"Alright…"

We walked outside and went into to town and looked at the little shops and boutiques. We went into many shops, but found nothing. "How about there?" Ron said, taking the hand that was holding mine and pointing at a little shop.

"It looks cool." We walked in and I saw little trinkets and necklaces.

"How about this necklace?" Ron asked, showing me a necklace with a heart in the dip, surrounded by various seashells.

"It's beautiful." I said, holding it in my hand. "How much is it?" I asked the girl at the counter.

"Five dollars." She said.

I looked at Ron, "Do you have any muggle money?"

"Of course I do. And yes, I got it into American currency." Ron said, pulling out his wallet and handing the girl a five dollar bill. She handed us the necklace and Ron said, "Thank you." The girl nodded and we left the shop.

"It's so pretty."

"Why don't we put it on you, then?" Ron said, stopping and going to my back to clasp the necklace around my neck. "There." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Can we hula dance now?"

"Can you find a place that offer lessons?"

"I'm looking at one." I said, looking down the street.

He looked up, "Oh, I see it. Oh, crap… I'm going to like a fool."

"Well, we can both be fools together." I smiled and walked down the street with him.

We walked in and they ushered to the studio where they handed us hula dancer costumes. We went into changing rooms and changed. When we walked I started laughing. Ron was wearing a ridiculous outfit that consisted of a hula skirt, palm crown, and palm cuffs. "You don't look any better!"

"Yes I do." I was wearing a hula skirt, a "seashell" bikini top, and a flower necklace.

"Okay, maybe you do…"

"Ha!"

The instructor showed us how to move our arms and hips. Ron couldn't do it. He was too stiff. "How are you so good at this?"

"Because you're not relaxing, Ron."

"I'm trying to!"

"But you're not."

We finished in there and changed. We walked out and Ron said, "Can we have lunch on the beach now?"

"Of course. You were hilarious in there by the way…" I smiled, holding in my laughter.

"Oh shut it. I'm hungry." We walked down to the beach and found ourselves on a boardwalk. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm… How about a corndog and a funnel cake…?" I said, looking at a menu.

"I think I'll get the same thing." Ron walked up and ordered the food, giving them the money and returned five minutes later with our food. "It's not very romantic, but hey, it's food." He smiled and sat down.

We started to eat and talked about random things. I asked him what we were going to do

when we went back home. He said that we would settle down and build our family. It sounded like a good plan to me. After we finished eating we walked along the shoreline back to the hotel. I changed into my bikini and Ron changed into his swimming trunks. I ran outside and into the water and we swam for two hours.

When we went back inside, it had started to rain and we ate dinner. After dinner we got into bed. "Hermione. You told me we could do it tonight."

"I did, didn't I?" I said, kissing him. He nodded and deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. I moaned softly as he pulled me closer to him. He started to take off my bikini while I slid off his swimming trunks. I moved the kiss down to his jawline and traced circles on his chest. He massaged my breast and moaned softly after getting off my bikini. I kissed down his chest ad moved my hand to his penis, massaging it gently. He flipped us so I was bottom and he was on top. I stopped and looked up, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." And with that he slowly entered me. I closed my eyes and moaned. "You okay, 'Mione?"

"I'm fine…" I replied, moaning again. "Please, do it…"

"Alright…" He sighed and start to thrust slowly at first. I moaned louder and arched my back. He leaned down and kissed my breasts, thrusting faster, going deeper into me. I groaned in pleasure and massaged his thighs. Ron started to groan in pleasure, too. "'Mione, this wonderful…" I nodded in agreement and let him nip at my nipples, thrusting faster than ever and going even deeper into me. I moaned his name, throwing my head back. He groaned in pleasure and went as fast and far as he could go. I felt myself getting close. My walls tightening around him. "Hermione, are you close?" I nodded, moaning louder than ever. A few minutes later we finished. Ron flipped off of me to the other side of the bed, smiled, and whispered, "Mischief managed…"

"Ronald!" I said, breathing heavily.

"Oh, calm down 'Mione. That was amazing."

"It was…" I said, pulling up the covers and looking at him.

"I think we can call it a night."

I nodded, "Agreed." He laid down and let Ron wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him. "Good night, Ron."

"Good night, Hermione."

And with that we fell asleep.

It was two weeks after our honeymoon. I was pacing around our house. "What am I going to say? When am I going to say it?" Ron was going to come home at any second. "Oh my Godric. What am I going to say?" Ron walked in the house and into the sitting room.

"Hermione. Why are you pacing?" Ron asked, setting his stuff down.

"Ronald, I'm pregnant." I said, stopping to pace.

"What?" Ron said, his jaw dropping.

"I'm pregnant…"

"Oh, Hermione! That's wonderful!" He rushed forward and picked me up. "This is great!" He started to spin me.

"Ronald!"

"Hermione, we're going to have a baby!"

"Ron! Put me down!"

"Okay! Sorry!" He put me down on the couch.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Happy? I'm ecstatic!" He flopped down next to me. "Oh, Hermione! We need to tell our parents! Do you know the guidelines and crap?"

"Yes, I know how to have a healthy pregnancy." I kissed his cheek. "No Firewhiskey. I don't want to be tempted."

"Okay, okay." He stopped smiling. "Names! What are we going to name it!"

"Well, I was thinking if it were a girl, Rose. And if it were a boy, Hugo."

"That sounds wonderful!" He sighed. "I'm so happy right now! You're pregnant!" He put his hand on my stomach. "I can't wait."

I smiled, "I can't wait either. But I'll have to go through nine months of hell."

"It's worth it though. We're going to have a baby!" He laughed.

"Ron! Calm down!" I smiled and massaged his shoulders. He instantly relaxed.

"Thanks, 'Mione."

"You're welcome." I said.

We were at St. Mungo's. It was time for the six month checkup. I was taken back into a room and I sat down in a chair. Ron was next to me, holding my hand. The doctor came in and started the checkup. "The baby is healthy. Would you like to know the sex?"

I looked at Ron. "Yeah." He said, squeezing my hand.

"Alright. It's a girl."

I smiled. "I've always wanted a girl…"

"You've got your wish." The doctor smiled.

We walked out a few minutes later and went back home. "Ron. It's a girl. Little Rose…"

"I know." He smiled and sat down next to me on the couch. He placed his hand on my stomach, I felt her kick. I gasped. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I placed my hand on my stomach, next to his and felt her kick. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"We need to paint in here… It's all white and boring…"

"That was random."

"Sorry. I've been thinking about for a while now…"

"Well, we can paint after Rose is here. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. I would never paint while being pregnant…"

"Haha. Very funny…" He smiled and pecked my lips, "Is there anything you want to do today?"

"Not really." Rose kicked again and I gasped. "Damn it. That hurts."

"Sh… Hermione…" He rubbed my back, soothingly. "You'll be fine, honey."

"I know." I gasped again. "I just wish it would stop…"

"I know you do, but you can't make it stop."

"I know." Another kick, another gasp.

"I hate seeing you like this."

"At least the morning sickness is gone."

"Yeah, that was probably the worst."

I woke up in pain. "Ron. She's coming." I slapped his face so he would wake up.

"Hm..? What? Are you sure?"

"My water just broke." I started breathing heavily.

"I'll get you to St. Mungo's."

"Hurry!" He picked me up and took me out to the car. He drove as fast as he could to St. Mungo's. When we got there I wheeled into a room and Ron held onto my hand.

"Push." I was told by one of the nurses. I started pushing. It was so painful. I started to scream. "Push!" I continued to push.

Ron started to caress my hand, saying, "Push, 'Mione, push!"

I pushed as hard as I could. "I'm pushing as hard I can!" I continued to push for what felt like forever and then I heard crying.

"It's over. Hermione. Rose is here." They showed me Rose before taking her into the nursery.

I smiled. "We have a baby, Ron."

"Yeah, we do. Now get some sleep." He said, brushing the hair out of my eyes and kissing my forehead. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Ron walked into the hospital room, holding Rose. "'Mione, wake up." Ron whispered in my ear.

"Hm…? Oh, hey Ron. What time is it?"

"It's eleven. Here's Rose." He smiled and let me hold her.

"She's beautiful." I said, rocking her back and forth.

"Isn't she?" Ron said, pulling up the chair to sit closer to the bed.

Mrs. Weasley walked into the room, "Hermione, Ron! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two! If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

"I do have a question." I said, smiling. "Ron and I plan on painting the house. Do you think you could look after Rose while we do? It won't be for another few weeks."

"Of course, darling! I will be glad to!" Mrs. Weasley said, almost jumping.

"Thank you." I said, looking back down at Rose.

"Well, I'll let you three be." She smiled and walked out of the room.

The next to come in were Harry and Ginny. "Guess what!" Ginny said, bouncing into the room.

"What?" I said.

"Harry proposed!" Ginny squealed.

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations, mate." Ron said, looking at Harry.

"Oh, and I'm pregnant!" Ginny said.

"Oh? Congratulations!"

"But let's not talk about me." Ginny said, coming closer to the bed. "Oh, she's beautiful. Who's the godparents?"

"I was thinking you two." I said.

"We both were." Ron added.

"Will you?"

"Of course." Harry said, smiling.

"Yes!" Ginny said, nearly shrieking.

I laughed. "Someone's a bit excited today."

"I've been trying to get her to calm down for the past week, but she's been like this." Harry said, with a look of resent on his face.

"We'll leave you three be. Come on, Harry." Ginny ushered Harry out of the room and Ron and I were left alone with Rose.

"I thought they'd never leave." Ron said.

"I know right." I said, smiling.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, my back hurts though." I said, grimacing.

"We'll fix that when we get home." He said, kissing my cheek. "But for now, you have to stay here."

"Don't leave. Please."

"I won't. I'll stay with you."

"Thank you."

"No problem, 'Mione." He got up. "But Rose has to go back to the nursery."

"Can I go with you?" I asked, hopefully.

"In the wheel chair you can."

I sighed, "Fine." And Ron, instead of helping me up like a normal person, picked me up and sat me down in the wheel chair. "You didn't have to pick me up."

"But I wanted to." Ron said, wheeling me out of the room. We went down to the nursery and I gave Rose to one of the nurses. "How long does she have to stay here?" Ron asked.

"Mrs. Weasley can leave tomorrow. Rose has to stay for a week."

"Thank you." Ron said, wheeling me back to the room. He picked me up and put me on the bed.

"Ron…"

"What?"

"You don't have to pick me up all the time."

"But I want to."

"Why?"

"I don't know…" He said, shrugging.

"You don't know? Typical."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing… Nothing at all…"

"You're lucky I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow, I'm going to go home and sleep in our comfortable bed…"

"Is that all you want to do?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, sleep. You need it." He kissed my forehead and I drifted asleep, yet again.

We got home the next day and I collapsed on the couch. "It feels good to be home."

Ron sat next to me, "Does your back still hurt?"

"Mm hm…" I nodded.

"Go upstairs and lay down on the bed, then. I'll give you a massage."

"That sounds nice." I said, kissing his cheek.

I went upstairs and laid down on my stomach. I took off my shirt and bra. Ron came up and said, "Ready?"

"Ready." He got on the bed and straddled my hips. He slowly started to massage my shoulders and moved down my back. I started to relax, my muscles becoming less tense. He kissed my back and said, "Better?"

"Much better." I said, sighing in relief.

"Good. Can I stop now?"

"Yeah, you can stop now."

"Okay." He flopped off of me and to the other side of the bed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said, putting my bra and shirt back on. "I'm hungry…"

"I should have figured." He smiled and got off of the bed, pulling me with him. "What do you want to eat?" He asked, when we got to the kitchen.

"What do we have?" I asked, opening the refrigerator.

"Well, we still have a bunch of chips…"

"Sorry, craving…" I said. "How about a sandwich, chips, and some pumpkin juice?"

"That sounds good to me." He got out the bread and the chips. I got out the ham, turkey, cheese, and the pumpkin juice. "Plates." Ron had remembered to get them and went to a cabinet, pulling out two plates and two cups. He made the sandwiches while I poured the juice into the cups. "Here you go, love." Ron said, handing me a plate.

"Thank you." I said taking the plate and the cup and sitting down at the table. Ron sat down at the table next to me.

We finished eating and sat down in the sitting room, watching the television. "Why are we watching the news?" Ron asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Because we have to know what's been going on lately."

"No we don't."

"Do you want to go out and get killed or almost killed because you didn't know that there was a killer on the loose?"

"Okay, you got me."

"I'm always right. Remember that."

"Not always. Most of the time. But not always."

"Maybe I exaggerated a bit…"

"Just a bit."

"Wait. Do you see that! In the corner of the screen."

"What?" Ron looked at the screen.

"It's the Ministry of Magic seal!" I said, pointing at the screen.

"I see it."

Bellatrix LeStrange's face showed up on the screen. "This woman is a psychotic killer. If you've seen her please call the number below." The reporter said and a number flashed on the screen.

"Oh no…"

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

"I'm scared… It's not safe for us to go out in public anymore…"

"It's okay, 'Mione. I won't let anyone or anything harm you."

"I know."

We brought Rose back from the hospital and her room was already set up. I set her down in the cradle and went to get her bottle. But I couldn't find it. "Ron! Have you seen Rose's bottle?"

"It's in the kitchen!" He responded. "I'll get it!" He grabbed the bottle and came upstairs. He handed it to me, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Picked up Rose and sat down in the rocking chair, letting her drink the milk. "She's so pretty." I said, smiling at her little face.

"I know." Ron smiled and stood beside me. "When are we painting?"

"Next week."

"When are we dropping off Rose with my mum, then?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? We've only had Rose for two days."

"Do you want the house to be white and boring for the rest of our lives?"

"No…"

"Then Rose is going to your mum tomorrow."

"Alright. What are the paint colors going to be?"

"I was thinking blue for the sitting room, green for the bedroom, and beige for the kitchen."

"How about blue for the bedroom, green for the sitting room, beige for the entrance, crème for the kitchen, and pink for Rose's room."

"That sounds good. How do you know about room colors?"

"I just do." Ron put his hand on Rose's head. "I'm so happy to have her. And you." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I happy to have her and you, Ron." I smiled, and looked down at Rose. "She's asleep." I stood up and laid her down in her cradle. "We have to go to the store."

"But we can't leave Rose."

"I know. Just let me change and we'll take her with us."

"Alright."

I went to our room and changed into some black jeans and a pink V-neck shirt. "Okay, I'm ready." I told Ron after getting Rose and my bag. He got up and followed me followed me down the stairs. We went out to the car and drove to a home improvement store. "We need to find the paint."

"Erm… I think it's over there." Ron said, pointing to an area with color swatches along two walls.

"I think you'd be correct." I said and I pushed the basket over to the paint. I looked at all the swatches and found the colors I wanted. I took them up to counter so the worker could know what I wanted. "It'll be twenty minutes."

"Okay, thank you." I said. I turned to Ron, "We need some décor."

"Décor?"

"You know lamps, vases, paintings, and crap."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess we do." We looked around and found some paintings of beaches and castles. Forests and skies. We got ten paintings overall. Two for the kitchen, three for Rose's room, one for the entrance, two for the sitting room, and two for our room. I found a lamp for Rose's room and one for our room. "Okay, it's been twenty minutes. Let's go pick up the paint." Ron said, looking at the time.

"Okay." We walked back over to the paint counter and got our paint. Ron paid for everything and we went back home. I decided to just use magic to take everything inside. I sat everything down in the sitting room and went upstairs with Rose. I sat down in the rocking chair in Rose's room and slowly rocked her to sleep.

Ron came up after I had laid down Rose in her cradle. "You okay?" He asked, going behind me and massaging my shoulders.

"Just tired." I said, putting my hands on his.

"Well then you should get some rest." He said, kissing my cheek.

"I know." I turned my head so I could see him, "You know how to take care of Rose?"

"Of course. She _is_ my daughter." He said, smiling.

"But _you_ didn't give birth to her."

"Touché."

I smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, Hermione." I walked into our room and fell on the bed, instantly falling asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Rose crying. "Ron!" I yelled, sitting up in the bed.

I heard nothing, "Ron?" I yelled it louder this time. I looked everywhere in the house, but couldn't find him. I went to Rose's room and picked her up. I grabbed my bag and apparated to the Burrow. I walked into the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley!" I yelled.

She came running down the stairs. "Hermione! What are doing here?"

"Ron has disappeared and I came by to drop off Rose."

"Oh… Do you need any help?"

"No. I'll be fine. But thank you." She took my bag and Rose without another word. I apparated to London. I started to walk down the street. I only got half a block. Someone had come out of the alley and held onto my hair.

"Hello. Mudblood." She said, tracing my face with a dagger. "Let's go on a little trip, huh?" Bellatrix apparated us to Malfoy Manor. She threw me on the floor. "Now, what are we going to do to you?"

"Where is he? Where's Ron?"

"Oh, that blood traitor? Somewhere where he'll never hear your screams." She jumped onto me and pulled up my sleeve. She placed the tip of her dagger on my forearm, right under the crook of my elbow. She pressed down, hard. I screamed in pain. She continued to press down on my skin. Piercing it and drawing blood. I screamed in pain.

"Ron!"

"Shut up, girl!" She said, pressing her dagger harder, and deeper.

"Hermione?" I heard a muffled yell through the floorboards.

I felt one last piercing stab before falling unconscious.

I woke up when Ron shook me, "Hermione, get up." I obeyed and stood, using his shoulder for support. He apparated us to Shell Cottage. He took me inside and laid me down on a bed. He looked at my arm, assessing the damage. "Merlin…"

"W-what?" I whispered, looking at my arm. In fresh blood it wrote, "Mudblood." I started to cry.

"Sh…" Ron said, rubbing my back, soothingly.

I fell unconscious again, watching the blood slowly drip from my arm, after five minutes.

I hated seeing her like this. I found Bill and had him help her. The word written on her arm made me angry every time I looked at it. "Will she be okay?" I asked Bill as he was working on her wound.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. But it'll leave a scar. And by the looks of it, it's permanent."

"Oh… I can't believe this happened…"

"I know. But things happen. Just try and forget about it. Even if it's hard to."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Good. I heard about your baby by the way."

"Oh, did you?"

"Yeah, mum told me. Told me her name is Rose, too."

I smiled, "Yeah. She's adorable."

"I bet. Fleur's pregnant now."

"She is?"

"Yeah, three weeks. I'm really excited."

"Well, you have a long time to go."

"No kidding. Is it hard? Does it feel like forever?"

"Some days. Other days are easier and it feels like it could happen tomorrow for all you know. It has its ups and downs. But you'll be glad when it's over."

"I never thought I'd be asking you those questions."

"Oh well. How long will we have to be here?"

"Hm… About a week at the least. A month at the most."

"Oh my…"

"Yeah, it all depends on how fast she recovers."

"I understand."

"I'll leave. I can tell you would like to be alone with her."

"Yeah. Thank you." Bill left the room and I kneeled down on one knee, holding onto Hermione's hand. "I'll never leave you again, I promise. I'll be with you. Always." She smiled a bit.

She started to mumble, "R-Ron… Ron… Get Rose… Save her…"

"Sh… 'Mione. It's okay. Everybody's fine." I sighed and rubbed her hand.

I woke up, screaming. "Hermione?" Somebody yelled from beside me.

"Ron!" I screamed. "Where are we?"

He walked over to me. "We're at Shell Cottage."

"O-Oh…"

"What do you remember?"

"Erm… I remember Bellatrix. And the word…" I looked at my forearm. It was there. But it wasn't as fresh. "How long have I been out?"

"About two and half months…"

"W-what?"

"Yeah… I got scared after the first week. But you kept mumbling so I knew you were okay."

"What did I mumble?"

"My name. Rose's name. And some other stuff."

"I heard your promise by the way." I smiled.

"You did?"

"Yeah. It was sweet. You better keep it."

"I will." He said and kissed my cheek.

"What time is it?"

"Er… five 'o' clock in the morning…" Ron said, looking at his watch. "Why?"

I shrugged, "Just wondering."

"I'm glad you woke up." Ron said, smiling.

"And why is that?"

"One, because I love you. Two, because I wanted to see your beautiful eyes. Three, because I wanted to hear your voice again. And four, because I kind of want to you know…"

"Oh, I see. Well, I love you, too. I'd love to do it again. But let's try protection. I don't want sixty children…" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my forehead against his.

"Sixty children? You only want to have sex sixty times?"

"That's a rough estimate…" I said, smirking.

"Gosh, Hermione. You're such a bad girl."

"I'm only a bad girl around you. Plus, you're my husband. Who said we can't have a little fun?"

"I like seeing this side of you, 'Mione…" He laid me down on the bed, him on top.

"You do, do you?"

"I do…"

"Good morning!" Bill shouted. "Having a bit of fun, are we?"

"Erm… How much did you see?" I said.

"Let's see. I walked in when Ron said, 'I'm glad you woke up.'"

"Oh… So you saw most of it…?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Well, this is awkward…" Ron said, getting off of me.

"Yeah…" I said.

"You guys are funny." Bill said. "Now, come downstairs. Breakfast's ready."

"We'll be down in a second." Ron said.

"Uh, no. You're going to breakfast right now."

"Fine." Ron said, sticking out his tongue. "Come on, Hermione." Ron held his hand out. I smiled and held onto his hand, standing up.

"Come on little brother, at least you weren't actually doing it when I walked in." Bill smiled.

"Ron, loosen up. It's okay. You have to admit, it's pretty funny."

"You're right, 'Mione. It was." Ron smiled and pecked my lips. "You must be starving, let's go."

"Oh, so when Hermione tells you it's funny, it is. But when I tell you it's funny, you get angry at me." Bill held his hands up defensively, and laughed.

"Oh shut it." Ron said, walking down the stairs. I followed after him.

"Just playing." Bill walked down after us.

We walked into the kitchen and I saw Fleur. Her belly was protruding at least two feet from her body. "'Ello, 'Ermione. 'Ow are you?"

"I'm good. Are you…?"

"Pregnant?" I nodded. "Yes. I am."

"Congratulations." I said, smiling politely.

"Thank you."

I smiled and sat down at the table. The plates were already set. "This looks delicious…"

"Well, eat."

"Rose! Take that out of your mouth!" I shouted, taking a bottle away from her.

"Sorry, mum."

"You know better!" I put the bottle of Firewhiskey back into the cupboard.

"I just wanted to see what it tasted like!"

"You can find out when you're seventeen."

"But I won't be seventeen for another 8 years!"

"You don't need to know what it tastes like when you're _nine_."

"When did you first have Firewhiskey?" Rose said, sitting down on the couch.

"When I was in my fifth year."

"So you didn't have it first when you were seventeen."

"No, but I wasn't _nine_."

"What's the punishment?" Rose said, sighing.

"You're grounded for a week. You don't get to see your friends. Well, you can see your cousins. Hand over your phone and laptop."

"Mum!"

"You broke rules. You have to pay the consequences."

"Fine!" She ran upstairs and handed me her phone and laptop.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, mum."

"Good. Now you're father will be home any minute. He can add anything if he finds it necessary."

"Do we have to tell dad?"

"Yes. He has a right to know."

"I have a right to know what?" Ron asked, walking into the sitting room.

"Your daughter tried to drink Firewhiskey today." I said.

"Oh? She did?" Ron said, setting his stuff.

"Yes. I found her on the kitchen counter, with the bottle in her mouth. She hadn't had a drink yet, thank Godric for that."

"What's her punishment?"

"No electronics for a week."

"Sounds good to me." He kneeled down to Rose. "Now, sweetie, why did you try to drink Firewhiskey?"

"I wanted to see what it taste like…" Rose said, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Oh?" Ron said.

"Yeah…"

"You don't want to know what it tastes like. It's only for adults. If you drink it when you're too young, it will make your head explode. And then, you'll be resurrected from the dead just for it to happen again. And it'll go on forever." Ron said, when he finished he tickled her.

"Dad! That's not true!"

"Well, you're head isn't exploding, so how would you know?"

"Er… Uh…" Rose said, thinking.

"See, it's true. There's no proof that it's not."

"There's no proof that is."

"Wanna bet? There's a guy at the Ministry that it happens to him all the time. He had a drop. So it takes longer."

"Dad!" Rose ran upstairs and Ron chased her to the stairs.

He came back into the sitting room. "So, how was your day today?" He asked sitting down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap.

"Fine. How was yours?"

"The same. Just a lot of paperwork… Nothing interesting has happened in a long time."

"I see. Thanks for taking care of Rose, by the way."

"No problem. It's fun."

"I bet." I kissed his cheek. "What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking we could go see a show. The theatre in town is doing 'The Woman In Black'."

"Isn't that a ghost story?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think Rose should be watching that…"

"Hermione, lighten up. It's not even _that_ scary. It's mildly scary. I hear a bunch of kids die in it."

"And Rose should see that because…?"

"People die in horrendous and tragic ways all the time. She's going to learn that at some point in her life."

"But she doesn't to learn it now."

"Please? I really want to see it."

"No."

"Pretty please…?"

"No!"

"What if I promised to pleasure you tonight…?"

"Fine. I haven't been pleasured in a long time…" I smiled and pecked his lips.

"What do you mean by pleasure?" Rose asked, poking her head into the room.

"How much did you see?" I asked, sitting next to Ron instead of on his lap.

"Just the bit about pleasuring…"

"Erm… It means he's going to buy me some ice cream." I smiled.

"Oh… Will you buy me ice cream, too, daddy?" Rose asked, coming up to Ron.

"Nice save." Ron whispered to me. "Of course I'll get you ice cream. Do you want to go see a show tonight?" Ron asked Rose, pulling her up onto his knee.

"Yes! What are we seeing?"

" 'The Woman In Black'." Ron said.

"Oh… Is it scary?"

"Quite scary."

"I can't wait to see it!"

"What have you done to her?" I asked Ron.

He smiled, "I made her have good taste in shows."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

We walked out of the theatre after talking to the cast. Rose was talking about awesome it was. "And then when she started to come at Arthur! I was so scared!"

"Did you like it, sweetie?" I asked her.

"Duh! I was like 'Whoa! I did not see that coming!' And then the part where Arthur's wife and baby died! I was so sad! But it was so cool!"

"I'm glad you liked it." I said.

"Can we get ice cream now?" Rose asked Ron as we got in the car.

"Thanks, Hermione." He muttered. "Of course."

We finished our ice cream and were back home. I finally got Rose to go to bed and I laid down in our bed. "Why did we have to see that show?" I asked Ron who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Because it was good." Ron said, putting on a shirt and turning off the light.

"It was, but she won't shut up about it."

"I know just give her time. She she'll forget about it." Ron climbed into the bed. "Can I pleasure you now?"

"Of course." I said. "Protection?"

"Got it. You?"

"Yes. I've been looking forward to this all night."

"So have I." And with that we started.

"Mum. Wake up!" Rose said, poking my face.

"What?" I asked, sitting up in the bed.

"My Hogwarts letter came!" She squealed.

"Great! That means we have to go to Diagon Alley."

"Yay!" Rose ran downstairs.

"Where's your father?" I yelled down the stairs.

"In the yard!" Rose yelled back from the sitting room.

I changed into clothing and walked outside. I saw Rona and walked over. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, hey, love." Ron said, kissing my cheek.

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's a surprise." Ron smiled and ushered my back into the house.

"And when do I get to see this surprise?" I asked him as we walked into the house.

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon."

"You're so secretive!"

"But you love me."

"I do love you."

"Ugh… Not in here!" Rose said. She was sitting on the counter, eating peanut butter out of the jar.

"Rose! Get off the counter and put the peanut butter back!" I said, running into the kitchen and shooing her out.

"Sorry, mum!"

"No you're not!" I said, going into the sitting room.

"Okay. I'm never sorry. Except for sometimes…" Rose said, walking into the sitting room and sitting on the couch. I sighed and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Ron! Get out of the kitchen!" I yelled.

"Sorry, 'Mione!" He came in and sat next to Rose on the couch.

I sighed. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Love us." Ron said, smiling.

"I will always love you two." I said. "One because Ron, you're my husband. Two because I gave birth to Rose."

"Those are two very good reasons to love us." Ron said.

"Mum, dad! Stop! This is getting annoying!"

"Oh, is it?" I said and I leaned over and kissed Ron.

"Gross!" Rose yelled.

I pulled back and started laughing. "It's not gross, Rose."

"Then what is it?"

"Natural." Ron said.

"I guess it's good she doesn't like kissing and crap. She's only eleven."

"True." Ron said. "When are we going to Diagon Alley."

"I don't know. Let's just go to the Burrow and see who's there."

"Alright."

When we got to the Burrow everybody was there. I got attacked with hugs from Ginny. I got trampled by James and Albus. Rose got to talking with James after a while and then we went to Diagon Alley.

I told Rose to go with Mrs. Weasley and get her books and potions supplies while Ron and I picked up the robes. We went into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Hello, Hermione, Ron." Fred said as we walked into the shop. The tension still hadn't settled.

"Come on, Ron. Rose wants a pygmy puff and I don't want her to yell because we didn't get her one."

"But she's already got an owl."

"That's for communication."

"Alright."

"Hey, Hermione. Can I show you something? I've been working on a prototype for a new invention and I was wondering if you could check it out." Fred told me.

"Er… Okay." I still sort of trusted Fred. So, I followed him to the backroom.

"Now that we're alone." He threw me onto the floor. He started to take off my clothes. And right there in that back room I was raped.

I started to cry on the floor. I was left in the back room. Alone. Naked. "HERMIONE?" I heard Ron scream from the front. I heard him run back and he saw me. "Hermione…" He gasped and kneeled down beside me. "What happened? What did he do to you?"

"H-He… He raped me…" I said in between sobs.

"WHAT?"

"He raped me…"

Ron helped me get my clothes on and told me to go find Mrs. Weasley.

I found Mrs. Weasley in Flourish and Blotts. I was crying when she saw me. "Hermione. What's wrong?"

"Fred… He… He…"

"What'd he do?"

"He raped me." I whispered in her ear so the kids wouldn't hear.

"Oh… Kids go with Arthur." She turned back to me. "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Where is Ron?"

"Looking for him."

"Oh…"

We walked out onto the street and I saw a hint of red hair fly past one of the alleys. "There!" I ran to where I saw it and came across them fighting.

Mrs. Weasley came behind me and got in the middle of them. She apparated Fred somewhere and came back. "He's at the Ministry. I'm sorry this happened to you, Hermione."

Ron came up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't keep my promise. I left you alone with him. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ron. It was my fault for trusting him in the first place."

We stood at Platform 9¾. Rose had gotten her pygmy puff. I had recovered from, what we now call it, the Incident. Everyone was as happy as they possibly could be. Ron was telling Rose not to talk to Scorpius. "Ron. Draco has changed. He's not prejudice anymore."

"Sorry, 'Mione." Ron shut up and stood up straight. The kids boarded the train and we waved as they left the station. Headed for their first year at Hogwarts.

An owl soared through the kitchen window and stood on the counter. I walked over to it and took the letter from its beak.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Scorpius asked me to go out with him and I said yes. He's a really nice guy. I don't why Dad said that he wasn't. He told me that his father liked Mum. But apparently he knew that it would never be. Scorpius isn't prejudice. He respects my blood status. I really hope you guys approve of him. I don't think I like anybody else around here._

_Love,_

_Rose_

"Ron! Will you come in here and read this letter from Rose?"

"Erm… Sure!" Ron said, coming into the kitchen. I held it out for him to read. When he was done he said, "Merlin…"

"What?"

"I'm scared that they're going to married."

"Ron, they're _eleven_. Don't think like that."

"You're right. Should we tell her?"

"Not in a letter."

"But we have to tell her."

"We'll tell her when she comes home for Christmas."

"Alright… I still can't believe it…" Ron said, putting his hand on my stomach.

"I know…"

"We'll need another bedroom."

"I know."

I wrote Rose back:

_Dear Rose, _

_Congratulations, Rose. I'm sure you'll be fine. We can't wait for you to come home. We have a surprise for you. _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

I smiled and sent the latter. I walked back into the sitting room next to Ron on the couch. "What if it's another girl?" I asked.

"Well let's hope it's not. Because I can't think of any other names."

"Wow, Ron." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…"

I went to King's Cross to pick up Rose. When she got off the train she asked, "Where's mum?"

"At home."

"Why didn't she come with you?"

"Because, she couldn't."

"We couldn't she?"

"You'll see."

"Why are you evading my questions?"

"Why are you asking so many questions. Get in the car and we'll go home."

"Fine." Rose got in the car. "What's the surprise?"

"You'll find out when we get home."

"But I want to know _now_."

"But I won't tell you."

"Why won't you?"

"Because it's called a surprise for a reason."

I was in the bathroom when they came home. I was washing my face after the morning sickness. "Hermione! We're back!" Ron shouted, entering closing the door. He walked to the bathroom and knocked. "Are you okay?"

"No." I turned back and vomited into the toilet. Ron walked in and rubbed my back. I continued to vomit into the toilet.

"It's alright, 'Mione." I finished vomiting after five minutes and washed up. "Are you okay, now?"

"Yeah." I said. "Where's Rose?"

"The kitchen."

"Rose! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't sit on the counter!" I shouted, walking into the kitchen. "Do you do that at school?"

"Sorry!" Rose squealed jumping off the counter. "You're pregnant! That's the surprise!"

"Yes. I'm pregnant." I said. "It's quite obvious." I tapped my large stomach.

"Great…" Rose said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, putting the chocolate in my hand on the counter.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

I awoke with a pain in my stomach. My water had broken. "Ron! He's coming!"

"Why does this always happen in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know!"

I went into labor for four hours. When it was over, I instantly fell asleep.

I awoke to the faces of my family. Rose, Ron, and, now, Hugo. "Morning, sleepy head." Ron said, handing me Hugo. I held him and smiled. "He's adorable, isn't he?" Ron said, smiling.

"Yeah… What do you think Rose? Are you happy to have a little brother?"

"I guess. He's going to be a real pain in the arse though…"

"Rose! Don't say that word!"

"Why? You say it all the time… Don't be a hypocrite."

"Why does she have to be so smart?" I asked Ron.

"Hey, she got it from you." Ron said, pointing at me.

"Hugo! Stop!" I shouted.

"Sorry, mum." Hugo said, as he stopped drawing on Rose's face.

"Wash it off."

"Okay." He smiled and grabbed a water bottle, splashing it on Rose's sleeping face.

"What?" Rose spluttered and woke up.

"Not like that."

"You little prat!" Rose yelled, chasing Hugo around the house.

"_Impedimenta_!" They instantly froze. "Now. Stop." I said, after saying the counter curse.

"Yes, mum." They said in unison.

"Hugo, go up to your room and get your stuff ready for school." Hugo went up the stairs. "Rose, have you packed?"

"Yes, mum."

"Alright. Then you can help with dinner."

"Ugh… Mum! I don't want to!"

"Look, if you're going to stay here, you're going to help."

"Fine…" I rolled up sleeves and started to make dinner. "Mum, you never told me how you got that scar on your wrist. Or what happened with Fred in Diagon Alley that day we got my stuff for First year."

"Oh…" I said, looking down at my arm. "You were just a baby when I got this scar. You were only week old. Bellatrix took your father to Malfoy Manor. I went looking for him and she tortured me. Left me with this scar."

"Oh… Erm… What about that day in Diagon Alley? With the Incident."

"The Incident. Fred… He raped me…"

"Oh… You've had a tough life."

"Yeah. But it's better now."

"It is." Rose smiled. "Scorpius proposed last night."

"He did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I came home and collapsed on the couch."

"True. I'm happy for you two. You guys make a great couple." I smiled.

"Yeah. I guess it's good that I'm getting married. I am 23 after all. So, I can't live here forever."

"No, you can't. Lily's coming over tomorrow to play with Hugo."

"'Play'? Mum, just say 'Hang out.' Don't say 'play'."

"Okay. Lily is coming over tomorrow to hang out with Hugo. Better?"

"Much."

"Your hair looks pretty today, by the way." I said. Rose's red hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her hair was in bun until she fell asleep. So now it was curled.

"Mum, I just woke up."

"Yeah, but it looks pretty. Better than mine." My hair was just down in its usual fashion.

"Yeah…"

"That's when you're supposed to say, 'No, mum. Your hair is way better than mine.'" I smiled and continued to cook.

"But that'd be lie. And I was told I shouldn't lie."

"Oh shut it."

"Sorry, mum."

"Where's your father?"

"Outside. He's been working on that surprise for years now."

"He's still working on it?"

"You haven't learned what it is, have you? So yeah. He's still working on it."

"When's he going to finish?"

"There's no telling."

We finished cooking dinner and I went outside, "Ron. Dinner's ready."

"Just a second. I finished."

"Oh? You did?"

"Yeah." He came up to me. "Close your eyes."

"Okay." I closed my eyes. He took my hand and lead me through the yard.

"Okay, open them." I opened my eyes. I was in a garden. I was surrounded by roses and tulips of all shapes and sizes. Full of color. There was a fountain in the middle. It was beautiful. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's beautiful! This is what you were working on all those years?"

"Yeah… It was."

"Oh, Ron. Thank you!" I hugged him.

"Awwww…" I heard coming from the doorway. It was Rose.

"Great. The kids are coming." Ron said. "And you're welcome."

Rose came up followed by Hugo. "So this what you've been doing this entire time, dad?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. It worked just how I wanted it to."

"Come on, Hugo. Mum and dad'll be a while." Rose ushered Hugo back into the house.

"You made this garden just for me?"

"Only for you. And our family." He smiled and kissed my lips.

I kissed back, moaning softly. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch of it. I let him. I broke the kiss and kissed along his jawline. "Mum! Rose is telling me stories about the Woman In Black!" Hugo ran out of the house.

"Rose!" I yelled, walking into the house. She was on the couch laughing.

"Yes, mum?" She said in between laughter.

"Don't scare him like that!"

"I saw that show when I nine! He's eleven!"

"I don't care! He doesn't need to know!"

"It's not even real!"

"I don't care! Apologize."

"Sorry, Hugo." Rose said.

"No you're not." Hugo retorted.

"Um, yeah. I am."

"No. You're not." Rose opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted her. "You looked down and to the left. Obvious sign that you're lying."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I've li-… I've studied people's behaviour when they're lying."

"Hugo. Go finish packing. I'll talk to you later." I said, pushing him up the stairs.

Rose and Scorpius had eloped. I should have foreseen that. Ron and I were alone at the house. Hugo being at Hogwarts. "Hmm… I miss these days…" I said.

"I do, too." Ron whispered into my ear. We were outside in the garden.

"It's nice without Rose and Hugo fighting all the time."

"It is… If only you would be quiet…" Ron kissed my lips, shutting me up.

I pulled back, "We should do this is in the bedroom."

"We should."

Ron picked me up and took me to the bedroom. "Now, do you want to take my clothes off. Or should I…?"

"I want to take your clothes off." Ron said, pulling me onto the bed with him. He started kissing on my neck, sucking at certain points to leave hickies. "Ron… Someone's eager tonight…" He smiled against my skin and pulled me closer to him. I threw my head back for better access. He trailed his kissing down to my collarbone, pulling my sleeve off my shoulder. He slid it off, throwing it on the floor. He kissed along my chest, right along my breasts. His hands went to my back, rubbing it and unclasping my bra. I slid it off, throwing it to the floor. I moaned loudly as his mouth went to my breast, kissing it. His teeth nipped at my nipple, tugging and pulling a bit. I laid down on the bed, pulling him with me. I arched my back, making it easier to access my breasts. "The other one, Ron…" He moved his mouth to my other breast. He kissed it just as eagerly. Stopping at my nipple to nip, tug, and pull. I moaned and kissed along his jawline, sliding his shirt off. I kissed my way along his chest, trailing them with my fingers. I slid his pants off, throwing them to the floor. I teased him a bit, playing with his underwear. I slid off his underwear and caressed his penis. I heard a groan of pleasure come from his mouth. I moved my mouth down to his penis. Kissing and nipping at it gently. "Ron… Let's do it…" He nodded and slid off my pants and underwear. He threw them to the floor and slowly entered me. I groaned in pleasure. He started thrusting, slowly. "Ronald… Faster. As fast as you can…" He obliged and went fast as he could. He went deeper into me. I groaned loudly. His hands moved to my hips, massaging them. His mouth went to my breast, kissing and teasing them. All while he continued to thrust as fast as possible. I kissed along his neck. Leaving multiple hickies. "Oh… I'm getting close…" I felt my walls tightening. Ten minutes we were lying in bed, breathing heavily and smiling. We had finished our sixtieth experience of sex. And there was still more to come.

I was lying in a hospital bed. My family around me. "She's dying. It's better to just let her go." I heard someone say.

"Okay. Just let us say our final goodbyes." I heard Ron say.

"Alright." And the person left the room.

"Please, mum, wake up." Rose said, crying. "I need you… I don't know what to do…"

"Mum, I love you." Hugo said. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Hermione, honey. I will stand by this bed until you go. I have kept my promise." Ron said. I woke up. But I wasn't in a hospital room. I was in my dorm at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, wake up." Parvati said. "It's our last day at Hogwarts."

"It was all a dream…" I said to myself. "All a very real dream…"

Fin


End file.
